Wishes Granted
by Katgome
Summary: Romantic fanfic about Jareth & Sarah. Sarah is unknowingly wished away by her brother. She ends up back at Jareth's castle where he tries to woo her heart into being his queen. Will Jareth succeed or will she take on the Labyrinth. Rated M 4 future lemons
1. Chapter 1, Painful Wishes

**"Wishes Granted"**

* * *

This will be a romantic fic with some sex scenes in them. If this bothers you then turn back now while you still can!

Disclaimer: I do not own any form of anything Labyrinth. All characters belong to Jim Henson and company. I do not make any profit from this. This is only free entertainment for other Labyrinth fans like myself.

* * *

The night was turbulent. The stars in the sky were not to be seen as the storm clouds rolled in. Lightning could be seen on the horizon. Not only was there a storm brewing outside, there was one brewing inside as well.

Yelling could be heard throughout the home. It was the home where Sarah lived. Ever since Sarah's experience with Jareth in the Underground, she had developed new ideas, thoughts, beliefs and attitudes. Some of these attitudes did not fit well with her father and stepmother. Sarah was nineteen now, she felt free, well almost. She knew she was an adult now and had her freedom in reach, and was desperately trying to grab it.

"As long as you live in this house young lady, you WILL do as I say!" exclaimed Sarah's father.

"Why!" "Why can't I go with my friends?" yelled Sarah.

"Sarah, it is your attitude. Ever since you had your 'experience' with the supposed goblins and their supposed king, you have acted out horribly!" All the while Sarah's brother Toby is snickering in the corner of the room.

"What are you laughing at!" Sarah screamed at Toby. "You were there just the same as me!"

Toby yelled back at Sarah, "No I wasn't!" "I never played with goblins!" "You are mean Sarah!"

"Sarah! This is ENOUGH!" roared Sarah's father. "I do not like your choice of friends, I do not like how you treat your family, and I DO NOT like these silly emotional games about goblins that you keep bringing up! Do you see what you are doing to your little brother Toby! Look at him, he is over there crying!"

Sarah glances to where Toby is and sees that he is crying.

"Dad, look I feel bad that I upset Toby, but it is the truth! We both were there! I accidentally sent him there and I had to go and rescue him back! It was scary and hard work but I did it!"

Sarah's father barked back, "I am utterly sick of all of this. I cannot do this anymore. We cannot do this anymore. Look at your mom over there, she is just sitting back and being quiet to just show you respect."

"She is NOT my mother!" yelled Sarah.

"She has been your mother long enough, and we have decided that you need some help Sarah." Sarah's dad eyes her cautiously.

"What do you mean help" Sarah asked. "I don't need any help."

"Yes you do! We can't take anymore of this Sarah! Please, please accept our help! You must have hit your head that night so long ago. You just need some counseling."

Sarah, looking more angry than she has in a very long time, looked at all of them and yelled, "You all can just GO TO HELL!" and with that Sarah grabbed her car keys and ran out the door.

Sarah's father yelled out to her, "Wait Sarah, please! You are in no condition to be driving! Please come back, we will listen!"

But it was to no avail, Sarah was determined to leave and leave she would. She slammed her car door shut and started it. She roared out of the driveway and left as fast as she could.

"Why, why can't they believe me? I have always told them the truth, but NO, no one wants to believe me! Sarah gently wipes the tears from her eyes away.

"Where should I go, I can't go to Andrea's house, they will look for me there. I can't go to any of my friend's houses! They will just be calling all of them, having them all keep a look out for me."

Sarah drives along the dark road, watching the lightning and listening to the thunder. She took road after road turning aimlessly not caring where she ended up. She just had to get away, anywhere, as long as it wasn't back home with her so-called family.

Meanwhile, back at home, her stepmother was busy on the phone calling Sarah's friends. Making sure to let each one of them know that Sarah was delusional and to make sure they kept her there if she were to show up.

Sarah's dad sits on the couch in the living room, and then looks over at Toby who is playing with his cars. "Toby, come here." Toby walks over to his dad and looks at him with a smile. "What dad?"

"You know, I wish you could remember what happened that night Sarah watched you. If you could remember if she fell, or what! This is getting so old, I just wish I could help her, I certainly am not doing a very good job of it."

Toby snickered, "Well dad, now she is the one gone! Now we don't have to worry about her!" Toby laughs again.

"Stop that right now young man!" his father yelled. "We all love Sarah and want her to come back, and she will come back."

Toby replied, "Well maybe the goblins will come and get her!" hehehe Toby laughed again.

"Enough with all this damn goblin shit Toby! I refuse to hear another word of it!"

Toby looked shocked at his dad's painful words towards him.

Toby sneered at his father and gently replied "Well I wish the goblins would come and take Sarah away."

Toby's father boomed, "Get up to your room NOW! I refuse to hear another word. Now go to your room and get to bed!"

Toby stormed off and ran up the stairs to his room and slammed the door.

* * *

Meanwhile…..

Sarah was still driving aimlessly, not caring where she ended up. She encountered some rain and bad wind but it wasn't too bad thankfully. Sarah turned a sharp corner and when she rounded it, she saw a man standing there right in the middle of the road. Sarah instantly jerked the wheel to avoid hitting this man that she saw at the last second. This was not just some measly animal, this was a person, something you should do whatever you can to keep from hitting.

Unfortunately for Sarah, when she avoided the man, she careened into a tree on the side of the road, slamming into it totalling her car. Lucky for her, she always did wear her seatbelt, so she was safe. The one downside of it was that she was knocked unconscious.

The man approached and looked at the young woman in the car, laying there in her pure innocence, not moving. His hand reached out for the door of the car and he heard a yell.

* * *

This is my first fanfiction writing I have ever done! I would definitely like some constructive criticism out of this, please don't be evil to me, but just some great ideas to improve it! I also want to try to make this a very long fic, so it can be enjoyed as long as possible. Let me know what you think! Thank you dearly for your reviews! 


	2. Chapter 2, Silent Night

Chapter 2

"Silent Night"

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Labyrinth. Nor do I make any funds from this fanfiction. It is for the simple free entertainment for fans of the Labyrinth. The Labyrinth is owned by Jim Henson and company.

* * *

The wind howled through the trees and the lightning danced across the sky. The man that was about to open Sarah's car door stopped and slowly turned to the yelling voice. The man's eyes showed reflections of the lightning that was in the sky. He seemed a bit angered at the voice, but then his face showed simple frustration.

"What now." the man sneered.

"Is she alright?" asked the curious creature.

"Of course she is alright! Why wouldn't she be!" the tall man yelled back.

The man slowly turned towards the car again and reached down to the door handle to open it. Luckily it was unlocked, even though it would have been nothing for the man to get to the woman. He reached in to touch her face. He stared at her, her long flowing hair and creamy complexion. Her eyelids seemed very swollen and red.

The little creature had come up to the car and peered inside. "Looks like she's been crying."

"Doesn't matter now, I have her. It will be different this time. Very different." The man said as he reached for Sarah who was still unconscious.

The man carefully unbuckled Sarah and gently took her into his arms. He observed a bit of a bump on the side of her head. He caressed her head and then began to walk back into the darkness all the while being followed by the little creature. The man soon stopped and reached into his pocket and pulled out a small crystal ball. He gazed into it and said "Home".

There seemed to be some smoke and some mysterious colors and then all three were gone.

* * *

Three hours later…

Back at Sarah's parent's home, there was worry in the air. Sarah's dad now sat crying as his wife tried to comfort him. "I can't believe that none of her friends have even seen her! Where could she be?" commented Sarah's dad.

"Don't worry dear. I have called the police, they are coming over now and they will help us find her. She will be back home with us soon enough."

"Why did have to come to this! I said things that I shouldn't have. Now I have to have the police to help me reunite with my own daughter!"

Silence continues for a few more minutes, causing the couple to go into some sort of a pained trance. Suddenly the doorbell rang, jolting the couple back to reality.

The stepmother eagerly ran to the door and jerked it open.

"Hello ma'am. We are here about a missing endangered person that we were called about." The officer replied cooly.

"Yes, please, come in and get this started." Replied the stepmother.

Two officers came in and followed the woman to the couch. They all sat down and began the grueling conversation.

"So, are you Sarah's parents?" one of the officers asked. The officer got out his paper pad and pen and was getting ready to write down all of the information.

"Yes, well, I am her father and this is her stepmother." Replied Sarah's dad.

"When was the last time you saw Sarah and what makes you feel that she is in any danger? Asked the officer.

Sarah's father started, "Where do I start? Well, we think she may have bumped her head years ago and this bump has caused her to have some delusions. We weren't home at the time; she was babysitting her little brother Toby for us. Anyway, ever since then she still swears by these delusions, saying that a man took her little brother and she had to rescue him back. We don't know why she still believes this, but she does. The argument that we had that made her run away was about all of this."

"Soooo there isn't any truth to this story of hers?" the officer asked.

"No, absolutely not!" barked the stepmother.

The officer began writing the information down.

"We need to most current photograph you have of your daughter, as well as any identifying marks on her body, her weight, height, eye and hair color and anything else that may be helpful. Also, what was it that she was driving?" asked the officer.

The stepmother replied again, "She is driving a blue four door Toyota Corolla with the license plate number of TMR 31A."

The other officer commented, "Who are her friends and do you have any additional information that could be helpful to us?"

Just then the other officer's radio on his belt went off. He picked it up and responded to it. He had a curious look on his face and then said, "Please excuse me for a moment."

The officer then went outside to finish the conversation with the other officer on the other end of the radio. "You have found a car that has been in an accident? Tell me its stats and if there is anyone in it or there with the car. I am looking for a certain car right now and I need to see if it's a match." The officer on the other end of the line answered the questions quickly. As soon as the officer had the information that he needed, he went back inside the home of the lost woman.

As soon as the officer came back in, everyone looked at him. He had a look of worry and seriousness on his face. He sat down again and told the family that he had some news pertaining to Sarah.

"We have found your daughter's car, but she is not in it and it has been in an accident. There are officers still on the scene now looking for her. We also will be having search dogs going into the area in case she has stumbled off from being stunned or confused from the accident."

"Oh my God! NO!" screamed Sarah's dad. His wife tried desperately to console her worried husband.

"We are doing everything we can for your daughter right now sir. Please keep us informed in case you hear of anything new. We will do the same for you. Here is my card. We will be leaving now and getting to work on this case. Good evening and we will show ourselves to the door."

The officers left the home and went about their business. The family inside the house were grief-stricken and worried about Sarah. All the while they didn't know that Sarah was being cared for in the home of someone they did not know."

* * *

Another chappie up! I am already working on the next one as we speak and should have it up tonight as well! Thank you all for reading my fic, and please let me know where I could improve or just what you think or if you just have any questions! Thanks! 


	3. Chapter 3, Rude Awakenings

Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah! I do not own anything Labyrinth nor do I make any funds from this free fanfiction. Everything Labyrinth is owned by Jim Henson and company.

Chapter 3: Rude Awakenings

Pain. Pain is all she felt in her head. She felt so groggy and did not really want to move due to the pain. But she knew that something wasn't right. She could feel something very soft under her and all around her, like she was on a soft bed. She finally gained enough strength to open her eyes, and did so slowly.

As she peered around her, things seemed fuzzy. The last thing she remembered was driving during that horrid storm, and that man, yes that man that appeared out of no where.

"Oh God, what is going on with me, where am I? My car! Ohhhhh my head!" Sarah said in agony.

She heard a noise to her left and slowly moved to where she could see, all the while, her head dizzy with pain. "Who's there? Where am I and what's going on?"

Sarah could here someone coming closer to her, her vision was really fuzzy so she was having a hard time making out the figure that was coming towards her. 'Who is that, looks kinda like a man, but I don't know.' Thought Sarah.

The figure soon sat on her bed and leaned over her and gently touched her head.

"'Tis a shame that you had to get hurt in such a way. Although I should just heal you and be done with it."

Sarah's mind began to swirl. 'Oh God, that _voice_! I know that voice! I obviously hurt my head because I know I am hearing things…' She closed her eyes again.

"Sarah, wake up Sarah…." Jareth coolly spoke to her.

Sarah's mind began to think wildly, 'Auugh, no, I am hearing that voice again, what happened to me? Somebody please wake me up now, I don't want to dream anymore.'

Jareth began speaking, "Sarah, I know you can hear me, I can feel that you are in pain, I can ease it for you. Just lay still and the pain will be gone, just relax."

Sarah was beyond comprehending anything now, everything seemed crazy. She recognized that voice, something sooo familiar… It had a smoothness to it, something comforting yet scary. As she thought and thought, she felt a pair of warm hands rest on the side of her head. Although these hands were foreign to her, she felt too weak to protest any at all.

Sarah moaned as she laid there, "Who is this, what are they doing to me, their hands, soooo warm and soooo nice. Awwww my head, the pain is going away, yes. Much better'

Sarah began to move about the bed now, she now had a soft smile across her face, showing the pain had gone. Jareth slowly moved his hands away and smiled. He knew she was in pain and was confused and that it was going to get worse when she realized where she was. He didn't want to see her suffer anymore than she was going to. 'That lovely innocent, yet strong face, oh how she has tortured me so.'

That lovely young lady slowly opened her eyes again, realizing that the pain was completely gone. She looked at her hands then slowly looked up at the person sitting beside her. "What the hell! Why are you here, where am I, how did I get here!" 'I _really _must be losing it now! Maybe my dad was right, maybe I am crazy!'

Sarah began to shake as she stared at his eyes. "You are not real, I am soooo dreaming this!"

Jareth gently smiled at her, "I beg your pardon my dear, but yes I am real, very real."

Sarah then yelled, "Why am I here, wait, I remember, I was driving, I was so upset, a man, yes, there was this man in the road! I didn't hit him, but oh, I did hit something. Why am I not in my car or in a hospital or even at home! How on earth did I end up with you!

Jareth looked at Sarah with seriousness. "The reason I have you is because someone has wished me to take you."

"You are a crazy, crazy man! No one would wish me here! No one even believes that you exist! So you tell me, crazy man, how could that really happen!"

"First of all my dear, dear Sarah, is that I am not a man, I am a fae or more like a fae god. Second you were wished by someone and that someone was your brother Toby."

"How on earth could that happen?" demanded Sarah. "He never believed me, that you really did take him and that I had to save him! That little twerp did nothing but make fun of me!"

As Sarah sat in the bed steaming over her brother, wondering how on earth he could have really done that. He never did believe her, so how could he really just wish her away like that.

Jareth leaned towards the wide eyed Sarah and said smoothly "He did wish you here, whether he was serious or not, he did it, I heard him and granted his wish. Do you not remember, Sarah, how you yourself did this very same thing, you wished for your brother to be gone and I granted you your wish."

"But I don't remember you getting me at all!" barked Sarah.

"Oh Sarah, the simple things you ponder at. You were in that thing, that car as you called it, you were not conscious when I took you out of it." Jareth replied to Sarah.

Sarah screamed at him, "It was _you_! You were the man that was in the road weren't you! Why were you in the road? Oh just forget it!" Then Sarah thought to herself, 'He is the goblin king, why wouldn't he do something like that! Oooh that arrogant man, fae or whatever the hell he is!'

"Sarah, I do not wish to make your stay an unpleasant one, I can still make your dreams come true. I am having a room prepared for you now as I speak. You will have a wardrobe full of beautiful clothing and dresses. You may wander the castle and enjoy it's splendors and even visit the castle's garden, just do not leave the castle grounds, I forbid it."

Sarah just looked at Jareth like he was crazy, her eyes scrunched up and her little nose wrinkled as she spoke, "WHAT! Do you think this is some sort of holiday for me? Ummm, I really don't remember making any plans with a travel agent or anything for this! I want out of here! I am not going to stay, you can wear those dresses for all I care! Let me go home!"

Jareth kept his firm façade and said "Sarah it is not that easy, you are here now, this is your home. There is no that is able to get you, I granted a wish and so it was done. The person that wished you here would have to rescue you, and personally I do not see him doing that. From what I have seen, your brother, Toby has no memory of me or my castle and so therefore would not know that he could even do anything for you."

Sarah sat in complete silence. 'Oh Toby, _why_? He had to have done it in innocence not realizing. He has been mad at me. I guess I have nothing better to do than to just accept this for now and deal with it as I can.' She glanced up at the Goblin King as he sat silently on the bed looking at her. 'Oh heaven help me, what have I gotten into. I can't believe this, I am in _his_ home, what on earth am I going to do?'

Sarah looked up at Jareth and simply stated, "I will stay, for now, since I obviously have no choice. But when I find a way out, I will leave Jareth!"

Jareth's mind swirled at hearing her mention his name. He could not recall if she had ever said it before. He had been in love with this now young woman for years now. He had known her ever since she had come across that magical book, the one that had somehow been stolen from his grounds so long ago. It somehow ended up in the aboveground, something that he did not think possible. The only ones that were allowed aboveground were only permitted so at his permission and knowledge, as he knew when someone crossed that boundary.

He truly did not want her to leave, and he knew she couldn't but he would just keep this to himself for now. 'I will do everything in my power to convince you Sarah, that there is more to this Goblin King than meets the eye. I will show you things that I have shown no one.'

Jareth eyed Sarah cautiously and stated, "Well, well Sarah, I am sure that you are famished after last night's events. Do you wish for some nourishment?"

Sarah was indeed hungry, at hearing those words her stomach audibly growled. She looked up into Jareth's eyes with mild embarrassment and clenched her stomach with her hands and said "Yes actually I am hungry, I could use some food."

"Very well." Stated Jareth, "I will have someone bring you something to eat."

As Jareth got up to leave and began walking away, Sarah very quietly said, "Thank you." She assumed that he did not hear, but he did. Jareth never turned around to acknowledge her reply. She said it so softly that he felt that she really did expect him to hear it. He decided not to acknowledge her response and continued for the door, never looking back.

When he left, Sarah rolled her eyes and moaned. 'How oh how did this happen to me? Why do I deserve this? This just isn't fair! Oh good grief, I cannot believe I just said that and here of all places!'

Sarah looked around the room she was in and wondered who's it was, if it was Jareth's. At that thought, she shivered and looked down at the bed she was on. It was a huge magnificent bed, with thick burgundy velveteen bedding and pillows. The burgundy sheets seemed to be satin; they felt so smooth and cool beneath her skin. The bed had a beautiful headboard and footboard with a four poster canopy on it. There were magnificent draperies hanging off of the top of the posters of the bed and across the top. As she looked across the room, she saw a painting that was beautiful. There was a man or fae in it that looked somewhat like Jareth but with brown hair and brown eyes and a beautiful woman that had long flowing blonde hair and blue eyes. They were holding an adorable blonde headed baby that was curled into the mother's lap.

Just then she heard a knock on the door and the door opened. A little goblin creature came in with a tray of divine looking food and a drink. There were all sorts of cheeses and fruits and breads on the tray. At the side was a wineglass that looked to hold wine. The goblin set the tray down on Sarah's lap and said, "I hope you find this food well Lady Sarah."

Sarah smiled and laughed at the goblin, "Oh yes it is, the food looks wonderful. By the way, why did you call me Lady Sarah? You know you can just call me Sarah."

"Oh no!" the goblin stammered. "I mustn't do that, I surely would be punished!" the goblin started to scamper off, but Sarah stopped him by saying, "Why? Why would you be punished?"

The goblin looked at Sarah as if she had lost her mind, "Well cause you are, well I don't know!" then he just scampered off through the door and shut it.

Sarah just sat there in bewilderment. 'Well that certainly was strange. I wonder what he meant by that odd comment? Oh well, guess I will never know! Who cares about that for now, look at this awesome food!' Sarah took a bite of one of the cheeses and was amazed at the unique and wonderful flavor and texture of it. She had never eaten cheese like that before. She reached for the fruit and sampled it as well. It also seemed juicier than what she had ever experienced. 'Yummmmm, these are so good!' She noticed the wineglass and wondered if it was truly wine that was in it. It was a dark purple burgundy color. It certainly looked like wine. Unable to resist the temptation any longer, she reached over and grabbed the glass, brought it to her pouty pink lips and tasted the liquid. As it flowed down her throat, she was completely intoxicated with the flavor. It was by far the best drink she had ever had. She did not care if it was alcohol or not, it was good and something that good should not be wasted! 'Besides if this is alcohol, there is no one here to tell me I can't have it!' Sarah giggled and drank the rest of her drink and ate some more food.

She felt like she was so happy, free as a bird. 'Ooh that drink was soooo good!' Sarah giggled some more. 'I must make sure to ask for more of that!" She soon began to feel very drowsy as the alcohol took affect. 'I am so tired, I guess it won't hurt for me to sleep since I am already here in bed.' As soon as she thought that last thought, her eyes closed and she fell fast asleep. Then the dreams began……

Well there is another chapter up! I will make sure to keep them coming at regular intervals, I know how it is when you want to read something! Thank you all so dearly for reading my fic! I hope that you are enjoying it. And again, if anyone has any questions, please ask, I will be more than happy to answer you! Also if you have any comments, please do so, I want to do the best that I can!


	4. Chapter 4, Hiding the Love

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Labyrinth nor do I make any funds from this free fanfiction. Everything Labyrinth is owned by Jim Henson and company.

* * *

Thank you notes:

Thank you dearly to the following for your support and wonderful advice on helping me with this fic! You are wonderful!

Kyaku-kun

Fester's Love (definitely making them longer now! I also will check out your fics too!)

Thundara

Princess d'Etoile

luna-pendragon

Labyrinth Mistress

Princesspam

* * *

Chapter 4: Hiding the Love

* * *

As Sarah lay in that bed, her mind began to wander and produce very vivid and unusual dreams for her. She began seeing Jareth from a distance, she saw him sitting in his throne with one leg draped over the side and how he was leaning back at an angle and seemed very, very sad. There were goblins running about doing there tasks, some even ran past her, although they seemed to not even seen her. Realizing that no one could see her, she slowly crept up closer to the Goblin King to observe him better. He seemed so pale and so sad. His eyes seemed to hold such pain. Suddenly a larger goblin, possibly a guard, came up to the King and gently asked him, "Your majesty, what will you do now? Is it possible for her to return?"

Jareth slowly turned his face towards the guard and sadly replied, "I have lost everyone that I have ever loved. I first lost my parents as their lives were stolen from me and then I lose the love of my life. I don't know if I will ever see her again. She now knows that certain phrases will cause certain things to happen and I doubt that she will ever utter those words again. The only other possibility, since he is linked to this entire matter, would be for the babe to say the words. He is only a babe now, but maybe just maybe in the future he will say them in reference to her. But since that is highly doubtful, I must accept my fate that she is gone."

Jareth laid his hand in his face for a moment. Then he got up from his throne and walked out of the throne-room with a sad yet stern face. As Sarah observed these actions and heard those words, she began to ponder at what she had heard. 'What was he talking about, the 'saying certain words and a baby'? That almost sounds like he is talking about Toby and I. But I know that I certainly was not the love of his life, so it couldn't be about us. I wonder how his parents died? This is certainly an odd dream I am having.'

Sarah dreamed on and on seeing various visions, some odd and some familiar to her. She dreamed about the night that she danced with the Goblin King himself. She felt as if it were really happening again, that she was being led around, dancing in the ballroom in that glorious dress. How his eyes seemed so doting on her and her only. How his words that he sang to her flowed so smoothly from his lips, how they flowed around her aura and melted into her soul. This time she listened intensely to the words and searched for their true meanings.

"There's such a sad love, deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel, opened and closed within your eyes. I'll place the sky within your eyes. There's such a fooled heart beating so fast, in search on new dreams, a love that will last within your heart; I'll place the moon within your heart. As the pain sweeps through, makes no sense for you, every thrill has gone, wasn't too much fun at all. But I'll be there for you, ooh ooh, as the world falls down. It's falling, it's falling down, falling in love. I'll paint you mornings of gold, I'll spin you Valentine evenings. Though we're strangers till now, we're choosing a path between the stars. As the pain sweeps through, makes no sense for you, every thrill has gone, wasn't too much fun at all. But I'll be there for you, ooh ooh, as the world falls down, it's falling. As the world falls down, it's falling, it's falling, falling in love…."

Those words, those very lovely words that she had never really thought too much about, had such meaning to them. She wondered how she overlooked them all that time? She was sad and lonely, back then and still now. The pain that she endured from her home, her family, all the loneliness and confusion, he knew of them, some how.

Sarah pondered, 'How did he know of those things, if he really did, maybe its just coincidence. But everything seems so odd. First I hear him talking about losing his true love, and that this true love has something to do with saying certain words and a baby. Then I experience his song again and those words they ring so true to me, but he says something of being in love. Oooh, this is so strange. None of this has to do with me, it can't. Damn dreams.'

"Sarah, wake up, Sarah…."

Sarah mumbled, "Mmmm, no more voices in my dreams, go away." She then rolled over onto her side and clenched the bedding to herself.

"Sarah, you need to get up. It is not wise for you to stay in bed so long."

"Oooh, what is going on?' as Sarah begins to wake up and rubs her eyes.

She feels someone's hands on hers. She looks up and sees Jareth sitting on the bed next to her.

"Oh, its you again." Sarah groaned. "I had these very strange dreams. I am glad that they are over." She slowly pulled her hand away from his.

Jareth looked sadly into her eyes and said "I have someone coming to assist you with getting aquainted with your new room. Your new room is actually next to mine but I am sure that you will feel more comfortable with someone else giving you the introduction. You will find a bathing room that should fit your needs quite comfortably."

Jareth sighed "If you should need anything at all, just ask and you shall have it. I shall leave you now to prepare yourself." He then left the room, silent and stoic.

Sarah stared into the empty space that once was occupied by Jareth. "He seemed so sad, I wonder why.''

"Cause you are on his mind my dear!" stated a small old female goblin that suddenly appeared out of no where.

"Where on earth did you come from?" queried Sarah.

"Oh, just from that door over there. It connects your room to his Majesty's."

Sarah groaned, "How nice, we are even connected by rooms, yay."

The small female goblin studied Sarah's face as well as her words. She then walked over to Sarah and said, "My name is Maeryn and I will be your caretaker as you need me. If you like, follow me and I will show you to your room and let you get aquainted with it."

Sarah followed the goblin into what was to be her new room, at least for now. She still did plan on escaping, one way or another. She could see that Jareth meant well, maybe, but still, she wasn't supposed to be here. Sarah was amazed from the moment she walked through the opened door. Her eyes lit up and became huge with fascination. She had never in her life seen such splendor and especially with it all meant for her to use. There was a beautiful wooden bed at the wall in the center with tall canopy posts and elegant drapery and bedding. The colors were an exotic emerald green with the occasional dainty purple flower. There were rugs on either side of the bed of the same beautiful green. There was also a chest at the end of the bed and a huge wardrobe across from the end of the bed. Next to the wardrobe was a beautiful chest of drawers with an elegantly carved mirror on top. On top of the chest of drawers were an assortment of combs, clasps and jeweled hair clips. Upon opening the wardrobe, she found breathtaking dresses and gowns. At the bottom of the wardrobe was a drawer, she opened it to find a lovely variety of simple but elegant shoes.

Maeryn called out to Sarah, startling her out of her fantasy land, "My lady, you will have more than enough time to look at that, but for now, follow me."

Sarah followed the old female goblin through another door. Upon entering the new room, Sarah continued to be baffled by what she was seeing. She was in a huge bathing room. In the corner was what you could call a small natural pool that also had a small waterfall running into it. Along the rocks that surrounded the pool were these huge soft fluffy towels. There was another wardrobe in the bathing room. Sarah opened it to find many beautiful sleeping gowns and upon opening the bottom drawer, she found pretty slippers of many different colors. There was a small mirrored vanity table with a chair, combs, little glass bottles filled with some sort of tinted fluids, brushes and lovely clips lying on top. On the other side of the bathing room was another door. Out of curiosity, Sarah asked the goblin, "What is in there?"

"Well it's the bog of course!" stated the goblin.

"Bog?" asked Sarah.

"Well you know, the loo? You must call it something else, just go and take a look for yourself." Complained Maeryn.

Sarah walked over to the door, opened it and laughed. It was obviously a toilet, but it certainly looked different. "That's great that you have toilets too!"

"Well what on earth did you think we did, you silly girl!" stated an astonished Maeryn.

Sarah blushed and continued to walk around looking. Maeryn toddled over to Sarah and walked her to the pool and said, "Get undressed, you need a bath."

"Excuse me! I certainly would not mind taking a bath, but I would prefer to do that in private, thank you."

"Very well" stated Maeryn. "But I will be back shortly to see that you are dressed, the evening meal will be prepared soon and you will be eating with his Majesty.

Maeryn started to leave but Sarah stopped her, "Maeryn, can I ask you something?"

"Well of course you can." Obliged Maeryn.

Sarah then asked, "Why did you say that I was on Jareth's mind and why does that make him sad? Cause I know that if I am making him sad, I will be more than happy to let him send me back!"

Maeryn sighed, "I figured as much that you would ask. Well my dear, to answer the first part, and to put this as simple as I can, he likes you. As far as the second part goes, he longs for you to like him too, but it is much deeper than that, but it is not my right to tell you any more that what I have."

Sarah blurted out, "Likes me, how on earth does he like _me_? He made me run through that stinking labyrinth like a rat, teased me, and played games on me! That certainly does not sound like something nice to do to someone you like!"

Maeryn toddled up to Sarah with concern in her eyes, "My dear, like I said before, it is much deeper than that. There is more to it than meets the eye. There are so many things here in which you are not familiar with. If you are that concerned, I suggest you ask King Jareth himself. On that note, I leave you now to your bath. I shall return in one hour. If needed, I will help you getting dressed as well."

Sarah's eyes bugged out, "NO, thank you, I am sure that I can dress myself! Thank you though Maeryn. I promise to be ready when you get back."

Maeryn sighed, "Very well, till I return." And at that point, Maeryn left the bathing room, went back into Sarah's bedchambers and went out the door. Sarah waited to get undressed till she heard the clank of the second door closing. Knowing that she was finally alone now, she began to undress. She still felt sore, more than likely from the tossing around that she encountered from her car accident. She knew that a good soak in the water would do her wonders.

She slowly peeled her clothing off and then gently eased herself into the bathing pool. Thankfully it was very warm. The warm water felt so good to her aching joints. She lay back and relaxed. The water came up to the top of her shoulders. She ran her hands across her body, allowing the warm water to swirl around her. She glanced around at the beauty of it all, it was truly spectacular. The elegant waterfall pouring into the pool was so relaxing. She noticed at one side of the pool as a lovely large crystal bowl. She slowly swam over to it and looked in. There were many colorful soaps and sponges. She lifted each soap up and smelled them. She ooohed and ahhhhed over ever scent. She decided to take a soap that smelled somewhat of raspberries and then she grabbed a sponge.

She then lathered up the scented soap into the sponge and began to bathe away. Not seeing anything that looked to be like shampoo, she decided to chance it and wash her hair with the soap. The soap was very silky and seemed to work well with her hair. She rinsed her body off and rinsed her hair under the waterfall. She truly felt refreshed and she smelled wonderful.

Sarah decided to get out of the pool, she knew that Maeryn would be back shortly and she didn't want any help getting dressed. She grabbed a towel for her hair and one for her body. She wrapped herself up in them and walked to the vanity and sat down. She looked at the lovely bottles with the tinted fluids in them. She opened each, one by one and smelled them. She decided to use some of these fragrant fluids. She again, chose one that smelled somewhat of raspberries. She dabbed some behind her ears, on her wrists, on her neck and behind her knees. She then took the towel off her hair and began brushing it out, allowing the air to dry out her hair as best as possible. She then got up and decided to go back into her room and look at that wardrobe of dresses again.

She hurried through the bathing room and back into her bedchambers. When she got to the wardrobe and opened it, she gushed with joy in seeing such beautiful dresses and gowns. She truly felt like a princess. 'It certainly would be easy to forget that I don't want to be here!'

She poked through the dresses and gowns and decided to pick out a simple emerald green dress. She put the dress on and looked at herself in the mirror, she soon had a lovely smile grace her face. The dress may have been simple in pattern, but it was truly elegant. The dress came to her ankles then became snug around her tiny waist. The dress had a lovely scoop neck and it barely covered her shoulders.

She was suddenly brought back into reality when she heard a knock on her door and then Maeryn stating that she was coming in.

Maeryn gasped as she looked at Sarah. Sarah was truly a beauty, even with her hair being a bit messy. Maeryn knew that the poor King was going to have a hard time holding his tongue to keep from professing his love to her too soon.

Maeryn walked to Sarah and said, "My dear, you look absolutely lovely. Now lets work on that hair of yours to make it match the rest of you!" as soon as she said that, she grabbed Sarah's hand and they walked back to the vanity in the bathing room. Sarah sat down and allowed Maeryn to do her thing. She brushed and brushed, allowing the little bit of dampness that remained to disappear. Once her hair was completely dry, she pulled her hair up into a casual bun with little ringlets framing the side of her face. Sarah looked so pretty, so pure.

Maeryn stood back to look at Sarah one more time, "Well my dear, you look very beautiful. It is now time for you to have your dinner with his Majesty."

Suddenly Sarah felt nervous, although she didn't understand why. Sarah then replied to Maeryn, "Well I guess I might as well enjoy this, it is just dinner after all."

Maeryn then began to escort Sarah out of the door and down the hall, leading to the dining hall, to where the King was. They got to the door and Sarah took a deep breath.

Maeryn saw the nervousness in Sarah's eyes, "Don't worry dear, remember like what you said, it is just dinner!"

Sarah smiled and then said, "Well that is true, what can happen at dinner except eating, right?"

Maeryn coyly smiled at her and slowly opened the door to where their King sat in wait.

* * *

Thank you all dearly for reading my fic and giving me reviews. I appreciate all the wonderful advice as well. I hope you are enjoying this fic as much as I am. Again thank you and dont forget to review! 

Katgome


	5. Chapter 5, Humble Beginnings

Hey guys, I wanted to tell you sorry for posting so late! We had a bad coldfront come through and I ended up losing my electricity! Soooo no electricity, no computer! But thank goodness it is back on again, it certainly has been cold! Thank goodness for fireplaces! I made sure to make this one longer to help make up for lost time!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Labyrinth in any form or fashion. I do not make any funds from this free fanfiction. Everything Labyrinth is owned by Jim Henson and Company.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Humble Beginnings**

* * *

Maeryn slowly opened to door for Sarah and then followed her into the dining hall. She then announced Sarah's arrival, "Your majesty, Lady Sarah."

Upon saying her words, she turned on her heel and left the dining hall to leave Sarah and Jareth alone. Sarah fidgeted with her fingers and casually looked at Jareth. Jareth tried desperately to not allow his mouth to fall open. 'By the gods, she is stunning. This is going to be a long dinner.'

Jareth stood and said, "Please Sarah, please come and sit with me."

Sarah slowly but surely walked towards the Goblin King. When she got closer, he pulled a chair out for her, to sit close to him. Jareth could not help but gaze upon her lovely face. Her green eyes so full of life, there was magic within their depths. Her green dress made her eyes stand out even more, how breathtaking she truly was.

Sarah could feel Jareth's eyes upon her. Her mind was full of many confusing thoughts. She had wondered if he truly did like her. But if he really did, he certainly did have a funny way of showing it to her. Knowing that he was looking at her, made her feel a little uncomfortable.

Sarah decided to brave and chose to look up into the Goblin King's eyes. She slowly lifted her eyes to his and was amazed at the expression on his face. She looked up to see a pair of soulful eyes peering into hers. His eyes showed so much. They held such a loving depth. His eyes seemed to drive into her soul.

Sarah's breathing began to pick up a bit, due to all of the attention her eyes were receiving from his very own. She didn't know whether to be scared, fascinated or flattered. Her inner being began to tell her that yes, this King in front of her _did _harbor feelings for her. Sarah blushed and suddenly turned her eyes away from Jareths, she could not take any more of his intense gaze.

At Sarah's sudden move, Jareth was startled back into reality. "Sarah, please forgive my gazing at you. It's just that, that you look so lovely tonight."

Sarah had to swallow the lump that had formed in her throat. She did not know what to make out of everything that was going on. This certainly was all so sudden. 'How on earth could he _really _like me?' pondered Sarah. 'He made me go through all of those awful obstacles in the Labyrinth. Why would someone do that to someone they liked? This is all so strange.'

Sarah quietly replied, "Thank you Jareth."

Jareth looked upon the dining table at all of the food. He looked back up to Sarah again and said, "My dear Sarah, please have some food. Eat and drink whatever your heart desires. We have wine, splendid meats, fruits, breads, vegetables and cheeses. Please, eat and drink up."

Jareth decided to take the lead and began to chose food for himself, hoping that this would make her feel more comfortable. Sarah soon began to follow Jareth's lead and started helping herself to some of the food. She took a small slice of meat along with a few vegetables and a succulent plum.

Jareth began slicing his portion of the meat, while Sarah nibbled on the vegetables that she had on her plate. Sarah would occasionally look up from her eating and look into Jareth's eyes. He would give her a simple, yet warm smile. Soon Sarah had eaten all of her food except for the plum. She picked up the small fruit and placed it to her lips.

Jareth turned to her just in time to see her pick up that plum and place it to her mouth. Everything seemed to go in slow motion for him then. It seemed that she was so very slowly placing that succulent burgundy fruit to her lips. How her lips slightly curved over the fruit and she slowly bit down. At that first bite, the dark juice that was within the fruit came out oh so slowly from the corner of her lips and gently ran down her chin. 'Even when she eats, it is so captivating, I have to touch her, I must.' Jareth moaned mentally.

Jareth's expression was priceless. Poor Sarah unknowing to all the attention that was being paid to her while she innocently ate the plum. Jareth's eyebrows curved a bit and he leaned towards Sarah. Sarah suddenly sensing the closing distance between them, straightened her back quickly. Her eyes grew bigger and bigger as Jareth leaned towards her face.

"You, you have some juice on your chin…" stammered Jareth as he gently wiped the juice away with his finger. He then did something that startled Sarah. He looked at the very finger that had removed the juice and placed it in his mouth to suck off the remaining juice, all the while he had his eyes closed.

Sarah stared at Jareth in amazement while her mouth was agape. She was not used to seeing a man, let alone a fae god do things like that. She never really had any serious relationships with any of the boys at school, they all seemed so odd to her. When she did go out, all they could ever do was try to grope her, which did nothing but anger her.

Jareth slowly pulled the finger from his mouth and slowly opened his eyes. Realizing what he had done, he turned his eyes from her. Sarah still continued to stare at him in wonder. 'He truly is enchanting…..' Sarah mentally whispered.

Jareth took another sip of his wine and Sarah did the same. Things certainly had taken an interesting twist during dinner.

Breaking the odd silence, Jareth asked, "Are you finding things to your suiting Sarah?"

"Yes, thank you." Replied Sarah. "The bedchambers and bathing-room is wonderful, I have never seen rooms that beautiful before, thank you."

Jareth mentally smiled to himself. He was truly happy that she was finding his home enjoyable. He wanted to do anything he could to make her happy, he wanted her to want to stay.

Jareth smiled at Sarah and asked her another question, "Sarah, would you like me to show you the castle's gardens? I am sure that you have not seen them yet. You would find them to be quite enchanting."

Sarah smiled warmly at Jareth and said, "Yes, actually I would love to see the gardens."

Upon hearing Sarah's reply, Jareth stood up and offered his hand to Sarah at which she gladly accepted. As soon as Sarah stood on her own, she pulled her hand away from Jareth's, still feeling a bit unusual about these new occurrences. She smiled at Jareth, hoping to not be too rude to him. He began his walk towards the gardens all the while with Sarah following behind him. They soon reached a set of doors, and the Goblin King reached down and opened the doors. As soon as he opened them, he stepped aside to allow Sarah a better view of the now moonlit gardens. He enjoyed seeing her gasp in awe at the beauty of it. He couldn't help but show her a smile and she so graciously returned one to him.

Sarah walked into the gardens admiring the wonderful beauty. "I have never seen a garden quite like this! It is amazing! I never saw this garden when I was here before."

Jareth smiled affectionately at her, "Well maybe you didn't say around long enough to see it."

Sarah walked over to one rose in particular that had gotten her attention. It seemed to almost glow on its own and had a heavenly rich perfume. "This rose, it is beautiful! It has to be to most beautiful flower in this garden.

"No it isn't." stated Jareth. "But I can show you where the most beautiful flower is." Jareth began to walk off to a certain spot and Sarah followed.

They were soon at a pond, it was beautiful, and the full moon's reflection rippled on top of the water. "Come here and look Sarah." Jareth said.

Sarah walked to where Jareth was looking into the water. She expected to see the most glorious water lily in all of her life, but yet she found nothing, nothing but the water of the pond. Sarah's eyes reflected her internal confusion about the missing flower.

"I don't see a flower here at all, are you sure this is the right spot?" queried Sarah.

"Yes, in fact I know it is." Calmly replied Jareth.

Sarah looked at Jareth as if he had lost his mind.

"Look right there Sarah, just over the water. Just lean over and look."

As Sarah gazed into the water, she saw Jareth's reflection as well as her own.

"Don't you see it Sarah? The most beautiful flower ever. It is you Sarah, I have watched you grow and blossom into a breathtaking flower. Your skin and lips are like the silkiest petals ever found, and your eyes are like sunkissed dew of the morning. You are strong yet delicate like the most precious orchid ever known. You even have your own entrancing scent. You are divine to me."

Sarah stood flabbergasted. She _had _this idea that he just might like her, but she really didn't realize that it was this much. How on earth could any woman not feel flattered by words such as these? She looked at Jareth with a puzzled look on her face.

"Jareth, may I ask you something?"

"Yes, of course." Replied Jareth.

Sarah blurted out, "If you like me so much, then why on earth did you treat me so bad before? I had to go through that awful Labyrinth! It's just that to me, that does not seem what you do when you like someone. So I am a bit confused with all of this."

"Well, yes, I can see how you would be a bit confused by all of that. You are not used to the fae ways of life, nor are you familiar with the rites we go through in finding our soul mate." Jareth replied.

"_Soul mate?"_ Sarah questioned nervously.

Jareth smiled at her, "Yes, Sarah, you are my soul mate, and I will do anything for you, I want you to be happy, you are my world. Please do not be nervous Sarah, I am willing to wait a little longer for you. Please let me show you the ways of my world, let me prove my love to you."

Sarah questioned Jareth, "How do you know that I am your soul mate?"

"Well," Jareth began, "It will take me awhile to explain to you and you still may not understand. There are no natural born fae female goddesses, so a fae god must venture carefully into the aboveground to find his mate."

Sarah interrupted, "Wait, you are telling me that there are not any women around here for you to chose from? Why aren't there any natural born females?"

Jareth started again, "Well, the thing is Sarah, that when a fae goddess bares a child for her mate, the child will only be male, always. Any future births are the same, they will always be male."

Again Sarah interrupted, "So how do you find a wife then, to even have any children!"

Jareth sighed, "I was trying to get to that. Now, as I was saying, the fae god must venture aboveground to find his true mate. To make sure that he finds his true mate, he lays a sort of trap for her, one that only she will be drawn to."

Sarah began to interrupt again, but Jareth stopped her, "Wait, please hear me out. Yes, a trap sounds absolutely animalistic, but it is the only way. We have to make sure that she is the one. If a fae god takes the wrong female by intent or accident, their children will die at birth and the female will not be able to take on the powers of immortality to become immortal like her king. In other words, the wrong female is not strong enough for the fae way of life. She will go to an early grave."

Sarah gulped at these words but was really entranced by all of the interesting information.

Jareth continued, "To make sure we obtain the correct female, we use the trap or bait. This bait is a book, the book of The Labyrinth. The book actually draws her to it, no matter where in the world she is, it will call to her. This book is very old and has been used for many generations. Only the correct female will be able to read the words of this book, therefore saying what is needed to allow the fae god to obtain her. The second she picks the book up, it actually reads the female's mind and writes the words that will pertain to her and her situation. For example Sarah, the book read that you had a brother that you wanted, at least at that time, to be rid of. So it scripted a story just for you, one that you could relate to and would want to read and act out."

All the while, Sarah gasped in amazement as things kept falling into place, despite how bizarre they seemed.

Again, Jareth continued, "You see Sarah, there is another test that only the correct female could ever pass, the Labyrinth. The fae god must have something that would make the female want to take on the Labyrinth, something important; like for you, it was Toby. If the female completes the Labyrinth, she is truly the one, the intended bride. Unfortunately for me, I was unable to woo you enough to make you want to stay with me. You were not around long enough, but now I will do everything in my power to prove my undying love for you. I was surely lucky to have a second chance in having you, it is truly a miracle"

Sarah had an expression of shock and humor on her face, "So you are telling me that _you_ were the one that stuck that book in the park. That you put it there for me to find all of those years ago. That must have been why I was so intent on going into the woods behind the park. You know Jareth, I had just turned fifteen years old, how on earth do you really think I would be prepared to be someone's wife!"

"Actually, I was not the one who placed the book there. As for your other comment, the book will only call you when the time is right and it knew you were ready whether you realized it or not." Replied Jareth.

Sarah gave Jareth an odd stare and asked, "I thought you said that only the fae gods are allowed aboveground. So if you didn't put that book there, then who did?"

Jareth showed a puzzled look, "That is something I have wondered myself. You see, a long time ago, the book was stolen. The book was supposed to be used by myself only. It was to be passed to me and from me, my sons would use them and continue the cycle. Whomever stole the book is most likely the one who put it there, as to why I do not know. Another problem is how they went to the aboveground without my knowledge is something that truly bothers me. As I always know when someone goes aboveground. They may only go aboveground in certain extreme circumstances and only with my permission. I always sense when one leaves the underground realm to enter the aboveground realm. No one in my time has ever dared to do so, as the punishment would be more than cruel."

"So you are telling me that your father found your mother with that book? Speaking of which, where are your parents?" Sarah questioned.

Jareth sighed deeply and looked a bit sad, "Yes, my father found my mother in the exact same way, his father did the same and so on. As for where my parents are, they have passed onto the spirit realm, they were killed when I was just a babe of about a year."

Sarah looked very embarrassed and felt awkward, "Oh, Jareth, I did not know, I am so sorry. I hope you do not mind me asking, but how did they die, I thought that you said that fae gods and goddesses were immortal?"

"Sarah, you may ask anything of me. First of all, fae gods and goddesses are immortal, in the sense that they will live forever unless they are killed, and to kill them it must take enormous power. Occasionally they will become seriously ill, but it is usually from being drained of their power from an intense battle. But even then, they will not perish if they are cared for properly. My parents were killed in a very intense physical and emotional battle. Jareth sadly replied.

Sarah's concern and curiosity of Jareth's sad past got the best of her, "Jareth, please tell me what happened."

Jareth knew that this would come up sooner or later and he knew that it would invoke painful memories for him. But it was something that he had to do. He would keep nothing from Sarah.

"Very well," Jareth stated, "But be warned it may be a bit confusing and I will tell you some things that may upset you, as they are horrific." Jareth showed a garden bench to Sarah and motioned for her to sit down, "Please come and sit with me, this may take awhile…."

* * *

Thank you all for your reviews! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, I already have the next chapter in the works. The next chapter will have a information on Jareths past and his parents. Also a little bit of a warning, there will be some deaths in the next chapter, deaths brought on by murder and injury, so if you are squeamish, you may not want to read it. But I will not make it gruesome, promise!

Katgome


	6. Chapter 6, Desires Awakened

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Labyrinth in any form or fashion. I do not make any funds from this free fanfiction. Everything Labyrinth is owned by Jim Henson and Company.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Desires Awakened**

**

* * *

**

Jareth gave Sarah a gentle smile as she sat next to him. Sarah could see the pain in his eyes. It touched her that he was willing to bare that part of his soul and life to her.

Jareth finally began, "I will try to make this as short as possible, as it is getting late."

Jareth made himself comfortable and began his family's story, "My father's name is Caedmon, and when he felt the time had come for him to find his queen, he took out the book, The Labyrinth. He then took this book to the aboveground, the same realm you are from Sarah. He placed it in a secluded spot and then went back home to wait. It had been about a month before he felt that his book had been found, found by his bride. He knew it would only be a matter of time before she would be before him. He waited for the book to do its work and allow her to speak the magical words that would allow him to come for her and the bait. The time finally came, he then appeared with some of his goblins as his aides. He ordered the goblins to take the bait, which ended up being a cat of all things, back to his castle. Apparently she was furious with her cat and wanted the goblins to take it away. Thankfully for father though, that she really did love this cat and was willing to come and get it back.

Jareth sighed and took a deep breath and continued, "During this time period, my father had some enemies, mainly Saxen who was the ruler of the wasteland area. He was a fae god too, but not as powerful, well at least he wasn't for the longest time. He discovered black magic and became stronger. He was insanely jealous over my father's kingdom and the extreme loyalty he had from his subjects throughout his lands. When my father brought my mother, Wynn here, Saxen saw her and felt he had to have her. You see Sarah, my father had brown hair and hazel eyes, which is the normal thing for most fae gods, but my mother had blonde hair and blue eyes. She attracted the attention of many, but mainly Saxen. Luckily my father was able to woo her very fast and convinced her to stay and be with him. But it was not without some sort of threat from Saxen. He appeared before the both of them, before my father and mother were wed, and swore that he would have Wynn, one way or another. Saxen then left but still interfered with father's kingdom whenever he could."

"Sarah, are you understanding everything so far? Jareth questioned.

"Yes, thank you, please tell me the rest of the story." Answered Sarah.

Jareth continued with his story, "My father was extremely protective of my mother. They eventually had a child, me. My father tried to keep this a secret, which he knew was impossible. When Saxen learned of this, he could not take it anymore and decided to lay his claim on my mother and to kill my father and me and take over the kingdom. Saxen and his army came to the castle, and a huge battle ensued. My father stayed with my mother and I, protecting us. He refused to leave us. We all stayed locked up in their bedroom, also in the room was my nursemaid, Maeryn. This is the same Maeryn that you have met here now. When father heard Saxen coming up the stairs, he knew it was about to be dangerous. He begged my mother to take me and leave with Maeryn. But she refused, she said that she loved him with all of her life and soul and would never leave him. But she did give me a kiss and handed me over to Maeryn and asked her to flee with me through a hidden door that she showed her. Maeryn protested a bit, but decided that she must do it. As she went into the closet with me and had nearly shut the door, she had seen it. She saw Saxen bursting through the door and then with all of his might he poured most of his power into a dagger he had in his hand and threw it at my father. Just before he threw it, my mother saw what he was about to do, and threw herself in front of my dad to protect him. The blade was long enough that it went into her heart and the power that was in it caused her to die. Maeryn said that my mother's last words were 'I love you' to my father. She then slumped into his arms and died. Both my father and Saxen screamed in anguish. The battle between my father and Saxen ensued. They were both determined to make the other die. At this point Maeryn quietly fled with me in her arms. She knew that she had to get us away from there as fast and as far away as she could. She took us through a tunnel that seemed to go on forever, but eventually ended up deep in the forest. She spotted a little cottage and went to it. There was one of my father's guards there at the door. Apparently, this cottage was for extreme emergencies like this, and we were safe there till we could go back."

"So what happened to your father?" asked Sarah.

Jareth answered, "We eventually went back, the next day one of the guards at the cottage went ahead to make sure it was safe first. He came back to let us know that we could safely return. When we got there, Maeryn soon found out that my father had died. Apparently the battle between him and Saxen lasted for hours, draining both of them of their precious power. Both had severe injuries, my father's injuries were severe, and with the love of his life gone, he did not want to survive and let himself pass on. Apparently Saxen survived long enough to make it back home, where he supposedly died soon after. They also discovered that while we were gone, that someone had taken father's Labyrinth book from its case. No one knows if Saxen did it or not."

"So what happened for you? How did you survive?" asked Sarah.

Jareth replied, "Thankfully Maeryn is an exceptional nursemaid, she raised me how my parents would have wanted to. She taught me their beliefs, ideas, powers, ways of life and most important how to be a proper fae god, the fae King of the Goblins. She also is the one that taught me about the book of The Labyrinth, what it was for and how it was used. She told me how it was taken, but that it still should only work for me even though it was in someone else's hands. If that someone tried to use it for it's purpose it would still only work for me, finding my bride and letting me know. Maeryn did warn me that it would be a slim chance of that ever happening and that if it did, the call from the book would come without warning."

Sarah looked as if she could cry, "Jareth, I never knew. I am so sorry. What an incredible amount of grief you have had to go through." Sarah reached over to Jareth's hand and took it. She looked deep into his eyes that were full of the pain he was so trying to hide. With her other hand she reached up to caress the side of Jareth's face. Jareth leaned his face into Sarah's hand and closed his eyes. 'Oh how she comforts me so. By the gods, please let her love me.' Jareth mentally sighed.

Jareth then grasped the hand that was holding his face and looked at it sweetly. He stroked her hand and marveled at its wondrous silkiness. "You have such beauty. Everything about you is more than a treasure. Your skin is like the finest silk." He then gently kissed her hand and watched her reaction. 'I must be careful with her, I cannot lose her again.'

Much to Jareth's excitement, she smiled dearly and even moved closer to him.

"Jareth, I do not know what to say to you. I do not quite understand what I am feeling for you. I certainly feel very drawn to you. I feel so connected to you know. It meant so much to me that you were willing to open up to me like that. I want to tell you that I am willing to stay for now to see what happens between us. I am willing to give you a chance."

Jareth smiled so happily at Sarah. "Sarah, I promise you will have no regrets. I will show you things I have shown no one, things that I have kept in my heart for only you to see."

Sarah smiled delicately for Jareth. "Jareth, I feel tired, do you mind if I retire for bed?"

Jareth smiled, "Of course not, please allow me to escort you to your room."

Sarah winked and said, "Well, if you must!" then she giggled.

At that point Sarah grabbed Jareth's hand and allowed the now smirking Jareth to escort her to her room. Jareth began to think along the way to Sarah's room, 'I still cannot believe that I have been given another chance to win her heart. How my heart beats so strong, feeling her hand in mine. This is certainly going better that I had even hoped for. I will wait forever for her.' They were soon at Sarah's door, and Sarah turned to say goodnight to her King and found his face close to hers.

Jareth decided to be brave, her pouty pink lips beckoned unto him, "Sarah, would you allow me the pleasure of giving you a kiss before you retire?"

"Well, uh, ummm, I guess a little one could not hurt, after all we are dating n---umphhhh!"

At that point Jareth laid his lips on Sarah's not allowing another peep out of her mouth. He felt brave, yet prayed that she would not slap and reject him. Her lips felt a bit stiff out of the shock of the moment. But there was no slap, no pushing him away, no rejection whatsoever. She began to slowly warm up to this kiss. She was truly innocent, in all of those years, she had never even let a boy kiss her on the lips, only on her cheek. But now, now it was different.

Jareth was slow with her, allowing her to learn and relish in this kiss. She began moving along with his lips, enjoying the smoothness of them, how smooth and divine they felt as they softly moved across her lips. Sarah began to enjoy the kiss more and more. Feeling brave she started pressing back against his lips with her own. Jareth groaned at her wondrous response. His hand moved up to caress her hair and face. Sarah was now the one to groan. As soon as she did, Jareth took a chance and allowed the tip of his tongue to slip into her mouth. He was oh so gentle to her mouth, and she responded to him. She felt she was in ecstasy. Again, feeling brave, Sarah allowed her tongue to do things that it had never done before. She felt her own tongue graze against his. She slowly and surely allowed her mouth to open further and further. Jareth had his hand mangled into her hair, enjoying Sarah's taste. He suddenly stopped, pulled back from her face and looked at her.

"Sarah, I must stop."

Sarah groaned, "But why, didn't you like it, I know that I did."

"Oh Sarah, this is so much more than you understand. I more than enjoyed that kiss. I had to stop, this needs to stop here before it gets any further. I want to earn your respect Sarah, and I certainly am not one to take advantage of you. I must go for now, please understand. I will see you in the morning. I bid you a goodnight." Jareth then walked away to his bedchambers with his fingers clenched up into his hands. He had to get away from her, she was driving him insane. He wanted her so badly, more than anything is this world, but he knew that if he had not stopped, things would have gone on further than what he would have wanted, at least for now.

Sarah went into her bedchambers and was getting ready for bed.

In the room next to hers, Jareth's, he was trying to keep from pulling out his hair. 'Oh how she does things to me. I need her so badly. I am ready to make her mine, to have her as my queen. It is going to be hard having such patience.' With that, Jareth changed into his night-clothes and retired to bed, trying to keep from thinking of the girl that he knew was laying in bed in the room next to him.

Sarah still could not believe what had happened. 'Did I really do that? Did I really just _kiss_ the goblin king, the same man that tortured me with that labyrinth? I did! Oh what a kiss it was too!' Sarah reached up and touched her lips, remembering how it felt to have his lips on hers. She suddenly blushed, remembering the other half of the kiss, where they both had used their tongues. 'It was a good kiss. I certainly want to try that again sometime! Now, off to dreamland, I am beat!' and with that, Sarah turned the fire down to low on the lamp that was at her bedside table.

Jareth finally fell into a deep sleep. He would sleep well tonight, things seemed to be working out wonderfully for him. He would surely dream about his new angel.

* * *

Meanwhile………………

"Your highness! Your highness! I return with new information!" squawked out a devilish looking goblin.

"What is it now? It had better be important this time, if you waste my time, you die." Screamed the black haired fae god.

"But your highness, it is important, it pertains to Jareth, he has found his queen again!" again squawked the goblin.

"Ah ha!" yelled Kael "So he has somehow managed to get her to return! "Ha ha ha! This is good news! Now it is time for me to exact my revenge on that bastard Jareth. For what his parents did to my father, causing him to die. So, tell me, is this queen of Jareth's the same one that came through before?"

The goblin grunted, smiled and then replied, "Oh yes your highness! But now she is even far more beautiful than she was before!"

Kael smiled seductively, "Well of course, that does make sense, now she is a woman and with that comes the body of one. She was breathtaking to begin with, I can imagine what she looks like now…" Kael sneered at that thought. "This time I will not let her get away from me! Last time I was weak from a battle, my powers were drained and I could not get to her in time. That bastard Jareth could not coax her into staying longer than what she did, so I did not even have a chance. This time will be different, very different. I will take this woman and make her _my _bride, all in the name of my father Saxon! Your death will not be in vain father! I will avenge you in the best way I know how! I will take Jareth's bride, make her my own and do all the things I want to do to her. I will surely enjoy knowing that Jareth will know that I am taking his bride for everything she has. I will make that woman squirm beneath me in my bed, it will be me doing it not him! She is MINE!"

With that said, the wasteland king, King Kael gathered some of his officers to plan, the plan that would take Sarah away from Jareth….

* * *

A storm was brewing outside. It was getting closer and closer. Soon, the storm had come to Jareth's lands. Lightning danced across the sky. The thunder was getting loud. But luckily both Jareth and Sarah were still asleep in their rooms.

From Jareth's expression, he was most definitely having a pleasant dream. He continued to sleep like a baby, having the most pleasant sleep in his life.

In the next room, Sarah's room, it wasn't the same lovely experience that Jareth was having. Sarah tossed and turned, groaning in her sleep. Unfortunately for Sarah, she wasn't groaning out of pleasure, she was groaning out of fear, fear that was coming from the nightmare she was having. Sarah was reliving the argument with her parents and experienced the rain, thunder and lightning again, she was driving that same car and then…. She drove around the corner to find a man in the road, the same as before. She jerked the wheel of her car and saw the tree in her path. Sarah screamed, not only was she screaming in her dreams, but she was screaming in her sleep.

Suddenly, Jareth was up like lightning. He kicked open the door that was between his room and hers and ran to her. He was relieved when he found that she was only having a nightmare. Even then it bothered him to see her in pain and fear. He sat on the bed and began to gently wake her. Lightning reflected across her face and thunder was heard around the castle.

"Sarah, please wake up." Jareth whispered.

Again Jareth tried again, "Sarah, wake up, you are having a nightmare, this is not real. Come back to me Sarah."

Sarah slowly opened her eyes out of the fear of not knowing where she was. When she realized that she was truly safe, she threw her crying self into Jareth's bare chest. Wrapping her arms around him and laying her head into his strong chest, she began to weep.

"I thought it was real, it felt so real, it sounded so real! I was reliving that night, the night I had that horrible fight with my parents and I left. I was driving again, and then it was you, you in the road and I crashed. Oh Jareth, it was awful!" Sarah sobbed.

"Shhhhhhh" cooed Jareth to Sarah. "It was just the real thunder that you were hearing that brought back those memories to you. It's ok now, I have got you, just relax." Jareth began stroking her hair and soon she was quiet. He slowly began lying her back into bed when she startled him, "Jareth, wait, please do not leave me alone. I need you."

"I will do anything for you Sarah, you know that." And with that, Jareth sat in the bed, up against the headboard and held his Sarah in his arms all the while caressing her silky hair with his hand. 'I don't care if do not get any sleep, all of this makes it more than worth it.' Jareth said with a gentle smile.

Soon, Sarah fell fast asleep, and Jareth followed soon after.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed actually getting to see some romance finally between the two. It will continue for now on so get ready! It is all delicate now, but will get more romantic later on! Anyway, thank you for reading my fic, it means the world to me! I do hope that it is enjoyable! If anyone has any questions or comments, please do not hesitate to ask! I will be more than happy to reply!

Thanks again!

Katgome


	7. Chapter 7, Tender Beginnings

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Labyrinth in any form or fashion. I do not make any funds from this free fanfiction. Everything Labyrinth is owned by Jim Henson and Company.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Tender Beginnings**

* * *

**IMPORTANT NOTE: THERE ARE SOME SCENES IN THIS CHAPTER THAT SOME MAY FIND OFFENSIVE. THEY ARE OF MILD SEXUAL NATURE. I WILL PLACE A WARNING NOT BEFORE THE SCENE, IF YOU ARE LEARY WHATSOEVER OR UNDER 18, THEN DO NOT READ!**

* * *

The warm morning sun slowly began to peer through the window in Sarah's room. Last nights storm had vanished hours ago. Only a few lingering clouds remained. The sunlight slowly crept up Sarah's bed and inched its way to her lovely face. Sarah was still asleep, but Jareth had already awakened.

Sarah was obviously content, she had the softest smile and a gentle glow about her. She was not the only one that was content. Jareth had a beautiful smile gracing his face. He looked down upon Sarah. She looked so peaceful. She had the face of an angel. 'I cannot believe that she asked me to stay. Such trust she has in me. I will never take that for granted.'

The sunlight eventually made its way to Sarah's face. When the light reached her eyes, she began to stir. Slowly she opened her eyes and realized that it was morning. She also realized that someone was holding her. She looked up to see Jareth holding her upper body in his arms. She smiled deeply at him.

"Thank you Jareth for staying with me."

Jareth's eyes sparkled, "I was more than glad to be there for you."

"You know Sarah, those nightmares will eventually disappear. It will be different here with me, I promise. There will be some adjustments for you, but I am sure that you will still be happy here."

Sarah tensed a little, "I am sure that I will. I do miss my family some though. Although I really don't know why I do since they were so mean to me all of those times. They never ever believed me." Sarah then downcast her eyes, "At the end, they even thought I was crazy."

Jareth's expression showed true concern, "Sarah, I am so sorry that you had to go through that. If I could have turned back time I would have. I would have worked harder at convincing you to stay. Then you would not have gone through all of that."

Sarah looked back up to Jareth, "You know its all in the past now. I have grown since then. Back then I don't think I would have accepted you very well, I would have been scared."

Jareth looked shocked, "Why, why do you say that you would have been scared?"

Sarah smiled, "Jareth, I was so young, it would have frightened me to have been in that type of situation at that age. I don't know if I could have handled being in some adult situations if you know what I mean. You know, I honestly did not realize that you liked me that much back then."

Jareth sighed, "I more than liked you, I cared for you very deeply, and it is even more now."

Jareth began to get up from the bed. "My dear Sarah, we need to get ready for the day. I would like for you to join me for some breakfast. I will wait for you in the dining hall. As Jareth stood and stretched, it was Sarah's turn to stare in awe. Jareth stood tall and proud. He stretched his arms and back showing off all of his muscles in his arms, chest and stomach. 'Oh wow, what a body…He is so sculpted, I would love to touch him, oh wait, I _was _touching him, I was laying against that awesome chest of his! Okay now, get a grip here, I am sooo staring at him!'

Jareth could see Sarah staring at him. He mentally smirked to himself, making sure that she didn't see him watching her watch him. He honestly had not planned on her seeing himself like that, well at least not this soon. But it certainly could not hurt for some temptation. 'Sarah, look all you like, it can all be yours if you will just accept me, take me as yours and give yourself to me in return.'

Jareth began walking back towards his room and past the now shattered door. He glanced down at it, muttered something to himself and went on. Sarah watched him as we walked on. She just could not help it. He was a beautiful god. So tall, so lean and muscular and so gorgeous. That glorious hair of his swaying against his back while he walked on. Her eyes gazed at his hair and then went slowly down, down his hair, down his bare muscled back, and to that awesome ass she could make out underneath his silk pajama pants.

'Oh my, this is going to be hard for me! I keep looking at him! I have never gawked at a guy that much before in my life! What is going on with me! Oooh, I guess I need to get up and get ready for breakfast.

Sarah crawled out of bed and went into the bathing room. She peeled off her sleeping gown and stepped into the steaming bathing pool. It felt so nice. She scrubbed and washed with another soap of her choice, making sure to not take too long. She got out, dried off and then went to her wardrobe to pick out her clothing for the day. She found a lovely little ivory colored dress; it was simple yet beautiful. It hung around all of her curves showing off her now mature figure. She then grabbed some ivory colored shoes. She decided to pull her hair up with some of the clips that Jareth had left for her. She felt she looked pretty. She smiled to herself and made her way out of the bedroom.

She made her way down the many halls that lead to the dining hall. She felt nervous, but this time it was for a different reason. She now knew that he truly did like her, very much. She liked him too, although her feelings for him were new, they were still exciting to her. 'I hope that he likes what I picked out to wear today and my hair too!' She trotted around the last corner and came up to the doors to the dining hall. She saw that Maeryn was there outside of the doors.

"Are you waiting for me Maeryn?" asked Sarah.

"Actually yes!" smiled Maeryn. "Now lets get you in there to eat your breakfast with Jareth."

Maeryn winked at Sarah and opened the doors. "Your highness, Lady Sarah arrives."

"Thank you Maeryn, you are now excused."

Maeryn smiled at her King and nodded her head. She quietly shut the doors and was gone.

Sarah began walking towards the now smiling Jareth. He stood up for her, showing her the utmost respect. "My dear Sarah, you look beautiful this morning. Please come and sit by me."

Sarah's little feet padded their way to the chair now held out for her. She gladly took it and sat down. "Wow, look at everything that you have for breakfast! This is incredible!"

"I am glad that you like it. Now, please help yourself to whatever you would like."

With that, Jareth began taking various items and placing them on his plate. Sarah did the same. They ate, all the while smiling at each other and occasionally talking. They were soon done and sat back looking at each other.

"What would you like to do today Sarah?" asked Jareth.

"I am not sure. The gardens are beautiful, maybe I could go out there again. Then maybe I will take you up on your offer to explore your castle, that is if you still do not mind me doing so."

Jareth smiled, he certainly was happy that she loved the gardens, hopefully she would love everything else soon as well. "Sarah, my offer will always stand, you may explore this castle as much as you like. I would like to walk a bit with you in the gardens, well that is if _you _do not mind. Then I must go to my study to handle my duties."

Sarah grinned at Jareth. "Of course I do not mind! Hehehe, please come with me!"

And with that, Sarah grabbed Jareths hands and they headed for the gardens. She seemed so full of life and joy. He hoped that he could keep her that way forever. 'Her hands are so delicate and soft in my hand. Oh she is irresistible to me.'

Sarah was walking quite fast now, pulling him behind her. Jareth queried Sarah, "Sarah, where _are_ we going?"

Sarah looked back at him and smiled big, "Oh you will see!"

She continued until she reached the lovely pond that he had shown her before. She led him to the small bench that was next to it and sat down. "Please Jareth, sit next to me."

Jareth sat down, all the while puzzled by her new actions. "Was there something that you wanted to talk about Sarah?"

"No, not really." Answered Sarah

Jareth had an odd expression on his face, "Well then what would you like to d…"

Jareth never got to finish!

This time it was Sarah that took the lead in tasting Jareth.

She was feeling so many new feelings, she was falling for him. How could she not? He was so good to her. No one had ever been that good to her, not even her own family. Another wonderful benefit of Jareth was how handsome he was.

Sarah leaned into Jareth, locking her hands into his hair, kissing him firmly on his mouth. She slowly began opening her mouth to him, hoping he would accept her invitation.

**(NOTE, DO NOT READ ANY FURTHER IF ANYTHING SEXUAL BOTHERS YOU OR IF YOU ARE UNDER 18!)**

Jareth's mind was on overdrive, 'This woman, she is incredible, she never ceases to surprise me! She is wild with passion. I still must be careful, I cannot let this go too far, for her sake. But oh, this tongue of hers, her lips, her intoxicating scent.'

Sarah poured her soul into that kiss. It was searing hot with desire and passion for the fae god she was falling for. She was having a hard time keeping her passion in check. She allowed her hands to roam down his back and then around to his chest. She rubbed and rubbed against that hard chest of his. She could feel his strong chest heaving with every breath he took, trying to keep up with her.

Jareth knew what he wanted to do with her, but he did not want to push her, it would not be right. But Sarah was not making it easy for him. Sarah got up into Jareth's lap and began kissing his neck. At this point, Jareth could not take it any longer. He pulled his hands up to touch her, the same ones that he had been commanding to not move. But now, the passion was too much, he had to touch her. His hands found her hair and he ran his fingers through it. Her hair was incredibly silky and her scent was melting his mind. He was now groaning, groaning from the pleasure of her tongue and mouth on his neck. His hands flowed down from her hair and head to her back and around to her arms. He then grabbed her arms tightly and pulled her away from him. "Oh Sarah." Jareth exclaimed. He then kissed her hard on the lips and gave a her deep, hot, wet tongue kiss. He then pulled away and began kissing down her neck, stopping to occasionally suck in little spots. He got down to her collarbone and let his teeth graze across it. He gently nipped at the edge of her neck. He raised his hands and placed them at the top of her shoulders.

Jareth's breath had become erratic. "Sarah, I need to ask you something."

Sarah gazed at Jareth with passion filled eyes and said, "Anything."

Jareth gasped, "Sarah, I want to touch you, just a little. Please, I want to feel you so badly. I will stop at anytime that you want me to."

"Jareth, you may touch me, just some. I will let you know when it is enough. But I do want this as much as you do! Jareth, thank you for asking me first, that means so much to me."

Jareth's eyes glazed over. He was deeply in love with her. There was no turning back, ever, for him. He kissed her again then stopped and looked at her.

"You are truly beautiful Sarah." Sighed Jareth.

Jareth then let his hands slide down Sarah's chest and stopped at her breasts. He let his hands mold to their shape and he gently squeezed. He then stroked them through the thin fabric of her dress. She was soon responding in many ways. She was groaning in delight and her nipples had become hard for their king. He looked up to her and then moved his fingers to the buttons of her dress. He watched for any objection from her. Upon seeing a gentle smile across her face, he continued. He nervously fumbled with the buttons. Something so simple seemed to take forever to do. He opened one, then two and more. With every button that he opened, his breathing seemed to pick up. When he finally had the top of her dress unbuttoned, he stopped and gazed into her eyes again. He seemed so nervous. He had found his treasure but was now too nervous to even open it. Sarah smiled at him and took his hands into hers. She moved them to the opening of the dress. She helped him open her dress up unto him. He gasped upon seeing her glorious chest. She still had her bra on, but it was no matter, it just made it all the more enticing. Sarah then opened the clasp at the front of her bra and pulled the cups away from her breasts, allowing them to be free. The cool air glided against her pale virgin skin causing her nipples to harden once again. Jareth stared in awe at this breathtaking beauty.

"Sarah, you are truly amazing, you are a goddess. Thank you for sharing yourself with me….."

Jareth began his joyous adventure with Sarah's upper body. His hands glided slowly across her collarbones and then slowly downward. Her skin was like the finest silk ever made. She was truly a sensual being. His hands slowly rounded the outside of her breasts. He treasured every second of this. He then allowed his hands to mold to her breast again. They caressed and rubbed every part of her silky white full breasts. His fingers moved around her nipples. He enjoyed seeing her react to him. She was groaning, and he could not help but groan along with her. Jareth was wild with desire. He got upon his knees and allowed his face to get close to her chest. Sarah placed her hands into Jareth's hair to let him know that she was fine with what he obviously wanted to do. He leaned into her chest and placed his face sideways into her. He almost seemed to be like a cat with catnip. He was in heaven. He then places his hands back on both breasts and began massaging them. He began kissing the middle of her chest and then licked her down the same path. Sarah groaned and groaned. Her fingers were deeply entangled into his hair. Her eyes were closed and her head was thrown back in complete passion. He moved his face over to her right breast. He licked all around the porcelain white globe. Then he placed his mouth around the perk pink nipple that was in all its glory for him. He sucked gently at first, licking and sucking her nipple. He gently nipped it and then licked it again. Sarah cried out in passion and squeezed her fingers even tighter. She had never felt anything like that before and she was loving every bit of it. He continued to massage both of her breasts. He then moved his hot mouth to her other breast. He opened his mouth wide and began to suck and lick. He let his tongue move around her nipple and again, he lightly nipped it. He began kissing both of her breasts, taking in every bit of their gorgeous nature. He sat back again and just looked at her. He groaned and reached out to touch her again.

Sarah's head came back down and she looked at him, "Is there something wrong?"

"No Sarah, there isn't anything wrong. I just have never seen anything as spectacular as you."

With that, Jareth lifted his face to hers and gave her a long passionate kiss.

* * *

Thanks for reading another chapter. A note though. The next chapter will still have some steamy scenes in it, I know for sure at first and maybe more later. We will just have to see. There will be more period from now on, so you have been warned! I want to take a moment to thank everyone that has reviewed my fic. I am more than greatful to you for it.

**Thank you ALL dearly,**

Lady Saffron of the Daggers (no, you arent bad, a bare chested Jareth _is_ a good thing!)

Princesspam (thank you for the many reviews!)

Kyaku-kun (thank you for the many reviews!)

redroseblackribbon7eternalo...

Fester's Love (thank you for the man reviews!)

Thundara

Princess d'Etoile

luna-pendragon

Labyrinth Mistress


End file.
